Another Beginning
by idiot-inator
Summary: The Fourth of July in Fair City


[Hello, I've had a bad case of writer's block on my other story, but this one was just BEGGING to be written. Please enjoy, because I do not own.]

Nothing has been stolen from the fancy jewlery shop; in fact Reginald has closed early. Beatrice dutifully works at her copy shop until work ends early and she heads to the park, eager, passionate and excited to find a certain cheese-enthusiast. He is there, snacking on various selections of legally-obtained cheeses, on a blue-and-purple picnic blanket. His henchmen are sitting elsewhere, at a picnic table with Coach, Whammer and Captain Tangent. They are snacking on hot dogs, hamburgers, cole slaw and watermelon slices. Butcher, Chuck and Reginald leisurely sit at a neighboring table, eating the same servings. Tim Botsford, Miss Davis and Granny May happily grill the meals alongside one another.

Sally Botsford and Claire McCallister sit on a cerulean blanket a little away from the former Dr. Boxleitner. They each have a soda and a bowl of watermelon, nonchalantly chatting about whatever comes to mind. Close by, a fourteen-year-old girl waits on a lavender cover. She finds a pretty flower and places it behind her ear. Meanwhile, Beatrice arrives to the park. She is elated, overwhelmed and ecstatic seeing Steven at the blanket with a bottle of champagne. She blushes and giddily walks over, welcomed in a tight hug.

At another picnic table, Rose sits with Rex, Eugene, Bea, Aisha and Hunter. Shelby Joy joins them by immediately starting up a conversation with Eugene. Everyone knows about the large crush she harbors for him - except Eugene, of course. Rose and Hunter chat about the freshman play coming in the fall. They've already gotten advanced wind on it because Hunter is devoted to play the lead and Rose is revising, not to mention she will be deriving a cover for the school paper. Bea and Aisha delve into their gossiping game, leaving Rex, Eugene and Shelby Joy to their obliviousness.

The 'May I Have a Word' crew - Beau, Phil, Tommy and Emily - are seated a bit further away but still enjoy the cooking. Maria harnesses her powers within a newly-  
designed Mecha-Mouse and situates herself for the show. On a wonderfully green wrapping not too far from Rose and her group, Eileen sits with Victoria. Despite being possibly the greediest girls of their grade, they are calmly sharing a large bowl of watermelon slices. Todd "Scoops" Ming arrives to the park. He first stops by a picnic table to drop off a file for Rose. Before she can react, he has fled to the lavender blanket with a small bouquet of pansies and violets.

His girlfriend of two years, Violet Heaslip, giggles at the sight. She gives him a warming kiss and they settle down at the blanket. Almost all of the town has gathered at the park. Some bring along their own food additions. People are wearing festive patriotic colors, happily taking seats at picnic tables or blankets. Eleven-year-olds TJ, Victor and Johnson have found a niche near the front, anticipating the large show. They are given crackers to rid them of their impatient boredom. Back in town, a blonde bespectacled teenage boy is walking with a brunette unicorn-obsessed teenage girl. Her pet monkey is already at the park with the other animals of town.

"Hurry!" The ponytailed man, who normally shouts for trouble, approaches them with his arms flailing. "Only five more minutes until the show begins!"

He runs off without bothering to ask if it is the police station. Unfortunately, he runs in the opposite direction. The teens call after him.

"You're going the wrong way!"

He stops. "I am?"

"The park is that way!"

They point him in the direction they are facing. The man looks between them and the park. He feeds them a quick thanks of gratitude and runs away - in the right direction, this time. The blonde chuckles and turns to the girl without stopping.

"Y'know. Years he's been shouting for nuisances and whatnot,"

"Yeah?" The girl with a hidden identity raises an eyebrow.

"I still don't know his name."

"It's," she stops and laughs. "I don't know it either."

The kids laugh at the absurdity of it all. It is getting dark and they catch up to the chatter from the park. Becky heads downhill to set the red-and-orange blanket Tobey had picked out. The boy stops by the snacks, grabbing a soda for each of them, as well as a bowl of chips and a bowl of watermelon. He easily locates Becky amid the cluster of townspeople. The countdown has begun.

5!

The chatter slows to a minimum.

4!

The crackers cease.

3!

"This is going to be so good!" Narrator is impatient.

2!

Grins appear on everyone's faces.

1!

Twenty rockets are shot off at once while the Star-Spangled Banner beings to play in the background. While Becky is mesmerized by the fireworks display, Tobey takes a chance. He reaches for her hand. When she returns the gesture, he leans in and kisses her on the lips. Though entranced by the night sky, she becomes much more preoccupied with her recent best friend. They lie on the blanket, arms wrapped around one another as they enjoy the beautiful display of lights, celebrating the birth of the country and their relationship.  



End file.
